Weihnachtswünsche
by JapanFan20 -Harumi20
Summary: Rodney bekommt eine Einladung zu Weihnachten und beschließt diese anzunehmen. Aber dabei tritt er jemanden auf die Füße und es kommt zum Streit. Weihnachtsstimmung mag sich nicht bei ihm einstellen, bis etwas Unerwartetes geschieht. SLASH! McShep!


**Titel:** Weihnachtswünsche

**Autor:** Harumi20

**Rating:** P12

**Pairing:** McKay/Sheppard

**Genre:** Slash, Romance

**Staffel:** irgendwo in Staffel 3

**Spoiler:** minimal "Der doppelte Rodney" (McKay and Mrs. Miller), nur für diejenigen, die die Episode noch nicht gesehen haben sollten! ^-^

**Anmerkung 1:** Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal zum Thema Stargate Atlantis, obwohl ich derzeit an drei Geschichten gleichzeitig zu diesem Fandom schreibe (tja, habe im Moment eine hyperaktive Muse^^°). Auf jeden Fall kenne ich mich in der Serie aus, da ich alle Episoden mehrmals gesehen habe. In meiner Geschichte gehe ich von einer bereits bestehenden Beziehung aus. Sicher kommen die Charaktere etwas OOC rüber, man möge es mir verzeihen, aber da habe ich bisweilen noch immer Probleme damit. Vielleicht ist die Story auch total kitschig, aber es ist Weihnachten und da darf es ruhig etwas emotionaler sein, oder?

**Anmerkung 2: DIESE GESCHICHTE IST NICHT BETA GELESEN!!!** Ich habe leider, als ich sie im Dezember 2009 geschrieben habe, keine Last Minute Beta gefunden, weil ich die Idee zur Story sehr kurzfristig hatte, und ich hoffe, dass ich sämtliche Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler behoben habe. Sollten dennoch Fehler vorhanden sein, darf gern darüber hinweg gesehen werden. Okay? ^-^°

**Inhalt:** Rodney bekommt eine Einladung zu Weihnachten und beschließt diese anzunehmen. Aber dabei tritt er jemanden auf die Füße und es kommt zum Streit. Weihnachtsstimmung mag sich nicht bei ihm einstellen, bis etwas Unerwartetes geschieht.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

*****************************

Weihnachtswünsche

*************************

Einige Zeit vor Weihnachten....

Rodney betrat am frühen Morgen sein Labor. Er wollte nochmals ein paar wichtige Berechnungen kontrollieren. Er fuhr seinen Computer hoch und öffnete zu allererst sein E-Mail Postfach. Dort standen schon zu dieser frühen Stunde mindestens ein Dutzend Nachrichten von irgendwelchen Pseudowissenschaftlern mit ihren wahnwitzigen Ideen. Eine allerdings stach aus den anderen hervor. Rodney klickte auf den Betreff und staunend las er den Inhalt der Mail.

_"Hi Mer,___

_wie geht es dir? Ich weiß, dass diese Mail sehr überraschend für dich sein muss, aber kannst du dich noch daran erinnern was ich dich bei unserer Verabschiedung gefragt habe? Sicher! Ich weiß doch, dass du in diesem Moment darüber nachgrübelst und ein komisches Gesicht ziehst. Um es kurz zu machen. Also, ich erwarte dich zu Weihnachten und wage es nicht abzusagen, verstanden!!!! Keine Ausflüchte oder irgendwelche vorgeschobenen Gründe!!! Wenn du möchtest kannst du gern noch jemanden mitbringen, wenn du dich nicht alleine traust. Deine Freundin vielleicht?! Wir würden uns freuen!!!!___

_In Liebe Jeannie"_

Wie stellte Jeannie sich das nur vor, wen er mitbringen sollte? Er hatte doch niemanden und das wusste sie ganz genau. Das sie ihn auch immer damit aufziehen musste. Innerlich verspürte er den Drang abzusagen, aber versprochen, war eben irgendwie versprochen. Schließlich hatte er ja gesagt, dass er seine vergangenen Fehler wiedergutmachen wollte und dass es nicht wieder vier Jahre werden würden, bis sie sich wieder sahen. Gut dann verbrachte er eben Weihnachten in Kanada bei seiner Schwester und ihrer Familie. Was sollte schon passieren. So klickte er auf den Antworten-Button.

***

Kurz vor Weihnachten....

In den letzten Monaten hatte sich in seinem Leben einiges verändert, was er bis heute manchmal nicht glaubte. Er war glücklich, auch wenn einige Momente es nicht vermuten ließen. Rodney spürte eine innere Zufriedenheit und tiefe Liebe, die er nicht in Worte kleiden konnte. Und daran hatte nur ein einziger Mensch Schuld. Jemanden, den er für nichts in der Welt missen mochte. Und dieser Jemand lag gerade neben ihm und schlief noch. Rodney konnte dessen regelmäßigen Herzschlag hören, lauschte dem angenehmen Pochen, lag er doch nahe herangekuschelt mit dem Kopf auf dessen Brust und einem Arm locker um die Taille geschlungen. Er liebte es neben John aufzuwachen, obgleich diese Momente seltener nicht sein konnten, denn umso mehr genoss er sie, wenn sie - wie heute - eintraten. Niemand wusste von ihnen beiden, nicht einmal Teyla und Ronon. Doch Rodney ahnte schon länger, dass einer der beiden etwas wusste und nur nichts sagte, um sie nicht in Bedrängnis zu bringen sich zu offenbaren. Wenn dem so war, konnte man sich auf die Verschwiegenheit ihrer Freunde wirklich verlassen. Es war aber schon seit längerer Zeit beschlossene Sache, dass sie eingeweiht werden würden. Rodney hatte mit John schon darüber gesprochen und er war damit einverstanden gewesen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wie er und John zusammengekommen waren und warum ausgerechnet sie beide, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, kam er auf keine passende Antwort. Es war wohl Schicksal und nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es geschah. Und damit ihre Zweisamkeit nicht sobald endete, mussten sie weiterhin so tun, als wären sie kein Paar. Im Dienst waren sie wieder der nervende Wissenschaftler und der risikofreudige Colonel. Die Fassade war nicht immer leicht aufrechtzuerhalten, vor allem nicht in Situationen, in denen John seinen Hals riskierte und beinahe draufging oder auch Rodney selbst verletzt wurde. Sie wussten, dass die Sache zwischen ihnen nicht von Dauer sein konnte, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Beruf und in einem Krieg wie diesem hier. Dennoch würden sie das Beste daraus machen egal wie lange es gut ging. Das war ein Bestreben, welches er nur zu gern in Angriff nahm, um länger mit John zusammen zu sein, denn Rodney war froh ihn gefunden zu haben. Endlich war Schluss mit dem Alleinsein, der Zurückgezogenheit und dem Drang jeden zu verfluchen, der sich nur in seine Nähe traute. John hatte es peu à peu geschafft, seinen unendlich tiefen Burggraben zu überwinden, den er seit Jahren um sich herum schaufelte. Und das nicht erst seit sie richtige Freunde geworden waren, sondern schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, an die Rodney sich gern erinnerte. Wenn man ihm damals gesagt hätte, dass er und John ein Paar würden, dann hätte Rodney demjenigen in bester Rodney-Manier den Kopf gewaschen.

Rodney spürte wie sich der andere Mann langsam bewegte, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass dieser langsam erwachte. Und diese Annahme bekam er auch sofort bestätigt, als sich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken auf Wanderschaft begab und schließlich zärtlich über seinen Oberarm streichelte. Automatisch kuschelte er sich noch näher an John und zog ihn somit fester an sich heran. Genauso sanft strich Rodney seinerseits über Johns Brust und zeichnete kleinere Kreise darauf. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf Rodneys Stirn, die ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die eigenen zauberten.

"Guten Morgen, Dr. McKay!", flüsterte John noch etwas verschlafen.  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Colonel Sheppard!", kam es mindestens genauso leise von Rodney, aber weniger verschlafen.  
"Wie spät ist es?" Er klang schon etwas wacher, als eben.  
"Fast sieben!", grummelte Rodney.  
"Oh! Schon! Dann sollte ich mich wohl schleunigst auf den Weg machen."  
"Kannst du nicht noch etwas hier bei mir liegen bleiben? Wenigsten noch fünf Minuten!", bettelte er und war nicht begeistert, dass John schon verschwinden wollte.  
"Aber du weißt doch, was wir abgemacht haben!", erinnerte John Rodney an ihrer beider Vereinbarung, noch vor Dienstantritt aus dem Quartier des jeweils anderen zu verschwinden.  
"Ja ich weiß. Könntest du heute nicht mal eine kleine Ausnahme machen? Nur für mich? Und wenn dich doch jemand sieht, kannst du ihm ja sagen, dass wir einen Filmabend gemacht hätten und du bei mir auf der Couch geschlafen hast, ok?" Rodney zog einen Schmollmund und schaute John mit seinem besten Dackelblick, welcher nur im Privaten funktionierte und im Dienst seine Wirkung vollkommen verlor, an.  
"Also gut! Noch fünf Minuten!", gab er schließlich resignierend auf.  
"Danke!", hauchte Rodney ihm liebevoll entgegen und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Johns Lippen, bevor er sich erneut eng an ihn kuschelte. Er wusste doch, dass John es genauso schlimm fand jetzt schon aufstehen zu müssen. Nur dass er das gekonnt hinter seiner Militärmaske verstecken konnte. Aber ihm brauchte er nichts vorspielen, immerhin kannten sie sich sehr gut.

Nach einer Weile war es dann doch Zeit zum Aufstehen. John sammelte seine Klamotten ein, zog sich an und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er am Arm zurückgehalten wurde. Er drehte sich um und blickte Rodney direkt in die Augen. Dieser nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn so, als wäre dies ein Abschied für immer. Nachdem der Wissenschaftler ihn schließlich wieder frei ließ, lächelte John und machte sich letztendlich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. John war glücklich. Auf jeden Fall. Er war überrascht von sich selbst gewesen, als er feststellte, wem sein Herz gehörte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es dieser arrogante und kleinliche Wissenschaftler sein würde, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Aber Schritt für Schritt wuchsen die freundschaftlichen Gefühle und verwandelten sich in Liebe. Und obwohl er überglücklich war, gab es da diese Angst, die ihn immer wieder einholte, wenn sie durch das Tor in eine andere Welt traten. Nie würde er es öffentlich preisgeben, dass er in vielen Momenten einfach hinschmeißen und abhauen würde, wenn er könnte. Schon allein der Tatsache wegen, weil er Rodney verlieren könnte und das verkraftete er nicht. Es war seltsam. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er so. Alles was er wollte, war, dass Rodney unversehrt blieb - in jeder Hinsicht. Und er wusste, dass Rodney genauso dachte. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich verblüffend ähnlich, wie er bemerkte. Die merkwürdigen Gefühle abschüttelnd betrat er sein Quartier und bewegte sich Richtung Badezimmer, wo er sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gönnte.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später....

Mit einer Tasse frischen Kaffees, die er sich aus der mit einem riesigen Baum festlich geschmückten Kantine geholt hatte, saß Rodney in seinem Labor und öffnete routinemäßig sein E-Mail Postfach. Darin befanden sich wieder unzählige Mails von diesen Möchtegern-Wissenschaftlern, die er ertragen musste, zahlreiche Memos und Anfragen und... eine Mail von Jeannie. So klickte er zuerst auf diese Nachricht seiner Schwester und las deren Inhalt.

_"Hallo Mer,___

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut?! Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur noch einmal daran erinnern, dass wir dich in drei Tagen hier erwarten. Also nicht vergessen, klar! Madison freut sich schon sehr darauf dich wieder zu sehen. Ich weiß ja, wie beschäftigt du bist! Und bringst du nun jemanden mit oder kommst du allein? Du hast ja letztens geschrieben, dass du es noch nicht wüsstest! Wie gesagt wir freuen uns auf dich, also lass uns nicht hängen.___

_In Liebe Jeannie"_

Geschockt sah er auf den Bildschirm. Oh Gott! Hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass er Weihnachten zu seiner Schwester fahren und jemanden mitbringen sollte. Okay, ganz ruhig. Alles halb so wild. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er ja schon Urlaub über die Feiertage beantragt und auch bewilligt bekommen. Wäre dies ein Problem weniger, um das er sich kümmern müsste. In Ordnung! Er beantwortete die E-Mail, bestätigte, dass er nicht allein kommen würde und schickte sie ab. Gut, war das auch erledigt. Nun musste er nur noch John überzeugen ihn zu begleiten. Rodney hoffte sehr, dass John mitfahren würde. Konnten sie wenigstens einmal so tun, als wären sie ein normales Paar, das sich nicht verstecken musste. Denn hier auf Atlantis war es für Rodney ja schon fast unerträglich geworden den anderen etwas vorspielen zu müssen. Und auf der Erde bestand wenigstens die Möglichkeit etwas offener miteinander umzugehen. Zwar nicht so wie Rodney es sich wünschte, aber immerhin etwas. Er freute sich auf dieses Fest und das sollte was heißen.

***

1 1\2 Tage vor Weihnachten....

Den ganzen gestrigen Tag und den gesamten heutigen Vormittag hatte Rodney keine Gelegenheit gehabt, um mit John zu sprechen. Immer war irgendein atlantisches Problem dazwischen gekommen. Es war wie verhext. Rodney kam sogar der Gedanke, Atlantis hätte sich gegen ihn verschworen, nur damit er zu beschäftigt war John seine Einladung zu übermitteln. Ständig fiel irgendwo der Strom aus, nach und nach gaben einige Generatoren den Geist auf oder verschiedener Orts wurden Gänge geflutet, was wiederum zu Systemausfällen führte. Das schrie doch förmlich nach einer Verschwörung höherer Mächte. Seit eineinhalb Stunden war es inzwischen ruhig in Atlantis, hatte man wohl ein wenig Erbarmen mit ihm. Nun konnte er endlich mit John sprechen, der hoffentlich auch etwas Zeit für ihn hatte, nachdem Rodney feststellen musste, dass dieser ebenfalls nicht von der Arbeit verschont blieb. Es steckte wirklich der Wurm drin.

Kurz darauf....

"Komm schon, John! Bitte! Du willst mich doch nicht mit Calebs Tofuweihnachtsbraten allein lassen, oder?", flehte Rodney verzweifelt.  
"Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe über die Feiertage Dienst. Das habe ich dir aber erzählt."  
"Ja das hast du. Kannst du nicht mit jemandem tauschen und morgen mit mir zur Erde kommen?", startete er einen weiteren Versuch.  
"Das geht nicht. Außerdem dachte ich, dass wir zwei hier bleiben würden, da du nichts von deinen Weihnachtsplänen erzählt hast.", erklärte John leicht geknickt.  
"Weißt du, ich habe Jeannie schon gesagt, dass du mitkommst und jetzt kann ich sie doch nicht enttäuschen, wenn ich da allein auftauche."  
"Du hast was?" Das war ja die Höhe. Ohne zu fragen traf Rodney so eine Entscheidung für ihn.  
"Ihr gesagt, dass du mitkommst." Rodney blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Du hast ihr also von uns erzählt?!" John war verwundert über diese Aussage.  
"Nein nicht direkt...."  
"Was heißt 'nicht direkt'?", unterbrach er den Wissenschaftler.  
"Na ja, eigentlich geht sie davon aus, dass ich meine Freundin mitbringe!", wurde er kleinlaut und wartete auf Johns Reaktion.  
"Freundin? Na super! Da passt es ja, dass ich nicht mitkommen kann."  
"So war das doch nicht geplant gewesen, als sie mir damals die erste Mail geschrieben hat."  
"Damals? Sag mal... seit wann weißt du eigentlich davon, dass du Weihnachten bei deiner Schwester verbringst?" Stutzig hob John seine Augenbrauen.  
"Seit ein paar Monaten. Zu dieser Zeit waren wir beide auch noch nicht zusammen.", druckste Rodney verunsichert herum.  
"Und in der ganzen Zeit hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten mir davon zu erzählen? Schönen Dank auch.", leicht wütend starrte er den anderen Mann an.  
"John bitte... Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte viel zu tun, es ist viel passiert und da habe ich es einfach vergessen. Es war nicht meine Absicht.", beteuerte der Wissenschaftler.  
"Lass gut sein, Rodney. Ok? Ich habe schon verstanden." So schnappte sich John seine Sachen, verschwand aus dem Trainingsraum und ließ Rodney einfach stehen.  
"Warte John!" Die Sache lief genauso, wie sie es nicht sollte. _'Das hast du echt toll hinbekommen, Rodney! Jetzt war John auch noch sauer. Wie gedankenlos von dir, dass du es vergessen hast! Idiot!'_

Auf einem atlantischen Balkon....

Eigentlich hatte er bei Weitem nicht so reagieren wollen - war es ganz gewiss nicht seine Art - aber Rodney konnte manchmal ein echter Idiot sein. Wie konnte man so etwas Wichtiges nur vergessen? Es lag nicht daran, dass Rodney bei seiner Schwester feiern sollte oder dass er selbst über die Feiertage Dienst hatte - was jetzt irgendwie doch schlimm war. Sondern es war einzig die Tatsache, dass Rodney nichts von seinen Plänen erzählt hatte, ganz zu schweigen von der eigenmächtigen Entscheidung. Als ob er nicht in der Lage war, etwas dazu zu sagen. Dabei hatte er sich ausnahmsweise auf diese Fest am allermeisten gefreut, weil er es nicht mehr allein begehen musste. Aber nun schob er Dienst und war doch wieder allein. Und Rodney hatte seinen Spaß ohne ihn. Er war nicht direkt sauer oder wütend, eher enttäuscht. Enttäuscht, dass Rodney ihn noch immer auf die eine oder andere Weise aus bestimmten Dingen heraushielt. Aber anscheinend war dies eine Marotte, die der Wissenschaftler noch nicht ablegen konnte oder wollte und unbedingt noch Zeit brauchte das zu tun. Und John würde ihm die Zeit auch geben, schließlich liebte er Rodney. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte John Rodney unbedingt begleiten, doch war er nun zu stolz es zuzugeben.

Zur gleichen Zeit....

Rodney saß in seinem Quartier und starrte vor sich hin. Er hatte es gründlich verbockt. Sein Talent, andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen, war absolut einzigartig. Immer trat er von einem Fettnapf in den anderen, welcher stets größer war als der vorherige. Das musste ihm erst einmal jemand nachmachen! Schlimm genug, dass ihm das bei seinen Untergebenen passierte, aber bei John war das mehr als verwerflich. John war der Einzige, der sich je für ihn interessierte, egal welche Macke er an den Tag legte. Rodney hatte bei ihm immer das Gefühl, dass John ihn verstand und genau wusste, was er dachte und wie er bestimmte Dinge meinte, die bei anderen nicht gut ankamen. Sie verbrachten soviel Zeit miteinander, dass es schon selbstverständlich war, den anderen um sich zu haben und wenn derjenige fehlte, vermisste man ihn. Und John war für ihn zu einem Stützpfeiler seines inneren und äußeren Gleichgewichts geworden, denn er wusste, dass er ihm bedingungslos vertrauen konnte und immer würde. Nur war dieses Vertrauen nun angeknackst, weil er es versäumt hatte ihm von seinen Plänen zu erzählen. Es war ihm ja nicht wissentlich entfallen. In den letzten Monaten war soviel auf alle hier in Atlantis eingestürzt, dass dies in dem ganzen Chaos untergegangen war. Jetzt plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht sollte er hier bleiben und bei Jeannie absagen? Nein, das war nicht fair! Die Einladung seiner Schwester bestand schon seit längerer Zeit und er wollte sich doch ändern, wie er es versprochen hatte. Nun stand er vor einem Dilemma. Aber auch wenn er John liebte und jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen wollte, solange es noch ging, so musste dieser bis nach den Feiertagen warten. Das Verhältnis zu seiner Familie war ihm auch wichtig und er wollte seine Schwester nicht noch einmal enttäuschen, schließlich war sie die Einzige, die ihm noch geblieben war.

Er packte seine Tasche weiter ein, damit er morgen früh nichts mehr erledigen musste.

***

Der nächste Morgen....

Im Gateraum herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. In zehn Minuten marschierten mehrere Männer und Frauen durch das Tor zurück zur Erde um die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei ihren Familien zu verbringen. John stand oberhalb auf dem Balkon und schaute sich das hektische Treiben unter ihm an. Chuck saß hinter ihm an einer Konsole des Kontrollraumes und überprüfte erneut die Systeme, während andere Techniker ebenfalls irgendwelche wichtigen Funktionen im Auge behielten. Sein Blick schweifte weiter über die Menge, bis er schließlich bei Rodney haften blieb. Er bemerkte den etwas traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und die durchaus hängenden Schultern. Er tat ihm leid. Unvermittelt trafen sich ihre Blicke, besahen sich nur wenige Sekunden und John las in Rodneys Augen wie in einem offenem Buch. In ihnen erkannte er Traurigkeit und Schuld und das verletzte ihn sehr, schnürte sein Herz zusammen. In ihm wuchs der Drang zu dem Wissenschaftler zu gehen und ihn zu umarmen. Doch vor der versammelten Mannschaft wäre dies nicht unbedingt von Vorteil. Stattdessen lächelte er ihm entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass Rodney verstand. Dieser nickte leicht, beendete den Augenkontakt und trat näher an die Gruppe von Atlantismitarbeitern heran.

"Es ist soweit, Sir!", meldete sich Chuck und riss ihn weg von dieser durchaus verfahrenen Situation.  
"In Ordnung. Wählen Sie die Erde an!", gab er als kommandierender Offizier den Befehl.  
"Jawohl, Sir!", entgegnete Chuck und begann mit dem Einwahlvorgang.

Somit wandte er sich wieder der Menge zu, die sich eifrig ihr Gepäck schnappte. Er beobachtet wie die Menschen weiterhin lachten und redeten, wie glücklich sie waren. Doch Rodney stand nur da, hielt seine Tasche fest in Händen und wartete, dass sich der Ereignishorizont endlich aufbaute. Dieses Bild stimmte ihn traurig. Der Streit, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, war wirklich dämlich. Aber trafen ihre beiden Sturköpfe aufeinander, war solch ein Ausgang vorprogrammiert. Das Geräusch des sich aufbauenden Wurmlochs erklang und John sprach nun die versammelte Mannschaft an.

"Meine Damen und Herren, ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Spaß und fröhliche Weihnachten zu Hause bei Ihren Lieben! Dass Sie mir nach den Feiertagen auch wieder so motiviert ans Werk gehen, wie Sie es zuvor getan haben! Und nun ab mit Ihnen, wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen!" Ein Lächeln begleitete seine kleine Ansprache und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Seine Augen verweilten aber nur auf einer einzigen Person, solange bis sie in dem bläulich schimmernden Licht verschwand.

***

Am Abend des 23. Dezembers....

Langsam bog ein Taxi in die verschneite Straße voller hübsch dekorierter Häuser und Vorgärten ein. Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken und verlieh der Umgebung etwas Magisches. Das Fahrzeug hielt vor einem der aufwendig beleuchteten Familienhäuser und entließ seinen Fahrgast. Rodney bezahlte den Fahrer und bewegte sich langsam auf das Haus seiner Schwester zu. Der Weg bis hier hin dauerte eine Weile, obwohl er einen frühen Flug genommen hatte, da sämtliche Straßen total zugeschneit waren und der Winterdienst nicht hinterher kam, war er einiges hinter seinem Zeitplan gewesen. Aber jetzt war er hier und würde mit seiner Familie feiern. Er stand nun direkt vor der Tür, an der ein Weihnachtskranz hing und klopfte dreimal. Von drinnen hörte er Schritte auf sich zu kommen und keinen Augenblick später glitt die Tür auf. Mit freudig glänzenden Augen standen sie sich gegenüber.

"Hi, Jeannie!", begrüßte Rodney seine Schwester.  
"Hi, Mer! Schön, dass du gekommen bist!", fiel Jeannie ihrem Bruder um den Hals, der ihre Umarmung sofort erwiderte. "Komm erst einmal rein, hier draußen ist es ziemlich kalt."  
"Gern." Rodney trat in das Haus und eine wohlige Wärme hieß ihn willkommen.  
"Wo ist eigentlich deine Begleitung, die du mitbringen wolltest?", war Jeannie verwirrt, hatte Rodney doch gesagt, dass er nicht alleine kommt.  
"Na ja... ihr ist etwas dazwischen gekommen und musste mir absagen. Ist nicht schlimm, schließlich bin ich nicht alleine an Weihnachten.", verheimlichte er ihr die wahren Beweggründe, warum er allein hergefahren war.  
"Schade, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Vielleicht lernt man sich ein anderes Mal kennen."  
"Vielleicht!" Traurigkeit lag in seinem Blick, die er gekonnt vor seiner Schwester verborgen hielt, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte.

Jeannie brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Caleb und Madison gerade dabei waren den Baum zu schmücken. Normalerweise taten sie das erst am Morgen des 24. Dezembers, aber Madison war immer so ungeduldig, dass man beschlossen hatte es vorzuziehen. Als sie Rodney in der Tür stehen sah, rannte sie ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn mindestens genauso stürmisch, wie ihre Mutter es eben getan hatte. Rodney lächelte, als er von dem Mädchen in den Raum hineingezogen wurde und sie mit einer Geste Richtung Weihnachtsbaum zeigte und fragte: "Ist der Baum nicht schön, Onkel Mer?" Und sie hatte Recht, der Baum war wirklich sehr schön.

Es war schon spät. Jeannie brachte Madison ins Bett und Rodney saß mit Caleb auf der gemütlichen Couch am Kamin und sie philosophierten über Gott und die Welt. Zwischenzeitlich war Rodney nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, weil seine Gedanken immer zu John drifteten, der jetzt allein war und Dienst schob. Erneut blitzte Traurigkeit und auch ein wenig Enttäuschung in seinen Augen auf, weil der Streit absolut unnötig war und er sich von John lieber richtig verabschiedet hätte und nicht so unterkühlt, wie es ihm im Nachhinein vorkam. Immerhin hatte John ihn angelächelt und er hatte nur genickt und sich abgewandt. Er war wirklich ein Volltrottel. Dass er beobachtet wurde, bemerkte Rodney nicht. Jeannie konnte sehen, wie er sich gerade fühlte, kannte sie ihn doch. Irgendetwas verheimlichte er ihr. Aber was? Was war passiert, dass er so bedrückt war? Sie brachte es sicher noch auf die eine oder andere Art in Erfahrung.

Zur selben Zeit in der Pegasus Galaxie....

Obwohl es den ganzen Tag sehr ruhig zuging und er massig Zeit hatte seine Berichte fertig zu stellen, erreichte John erst jetzt sein Quartier. Ziemlich spät für einen ereignislosen Tag, wie dieser es war. Er fuhr mit der Hand über den Türöffner, trat ein und das Licht schaltete sich automatisch ein. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter in sein Quartier hinein und entdeckte plötzlich eine kleine Schachtel auf seinem Bett. Wie kam die denn hier her? Neugierig griff er nach ihr und öffnete sie. Darin lag ein kleiner Zettel und an der Handschrift erkannte John, dass er von Rodney geschrieben worden war. Er flog über die Zeilen.

_"John, ich weiß, dass das sehr kitschig ist und auch nicht so zu mir passt, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, wie Leid mir das alles tut, dass ich dir nichts davon erzählt habe, dass ich Weihnachten bei meiner Schwester feiern werde. Dass ich dich mit meiner Entscheidung mitzukommen total überfahren habe. Wie gesagt, in den letzten Monaten ist soviel geschehen. Die Wraith, die Genii, die Replikatoren und das mit uns, was ich mir nie zu träumen gewagt habe. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich es wirklich nicht absichtlich vergessen habe. Ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als, dass wir beide dieses Jahr zusammen Weihnachten verbringen und nun sitzt du meinetwegen allein hier auf Atlantis fest. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich liebe dich, John! Wir sehen uns hoffentlich nach den Feiertagen wieder, oder?"_

John lächelte. Das hier passte wirklich nicht zu Rodney, aber es war trotzdem eine sehr nette Idee von ihm. Er konnte den Worten nur zustimmen. Es war viel Schreckliches passiert. Aber das Schönste war definitiv, dass sie beide nicht allein waren, sich endlich gefunden hatten, auch wenn es seltsam war. Selbst wenn sich Rodney wie der größte Trottel benahm, ihm auf die Nerven ging, ihn zur Weißglut trieb und alles nur noch schlimmer machte, als es war, er würde ihn nicht missen wollen. John liebte den Mann so wie er war, hatte Rodney doch auch Seiten an sich, die nicht viele zu Gesicht bekamen. Und er war stolz zu den Wenigen zu gehören.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen verließ John deshalb sein Quartier. Er hatte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen.

***

Der 24. Dezember....

Noch immer fiel der Schnee in dicken Flocken und bedeckte alles unter einer weißen Decke. Im Haus knisterte wärmendes Feuer im Kamin und leise tönten Lieder und leckerer Plätzchenduft zog durch jeden Raum. Der prächtige Weihnachtsbaum ließ das Wohnzimmer in einem angenehmen Licht erstrahlen und die Außendekoration beleuchtete den Vorgarten sogar noch schöner als gestern. Der Tag neigte sich gemächlich dem Ende. Es war später Nachmittag. Die ganze Familie saß versammelt im Wohnzimmer und trank etwas Punsch, während Jeannie - so wie es schon immer Tradition in ihrer Familie war - die "Weihnachtsgeschichte" von Charles Dickens vorlas. Rodney erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser Brauch schon damals, als er noch sehr jung war - vielleicht so Madisons Alter - jedes Jahr von seiner Mutter zelebriert wurde. Doch eines Tages ließ es nach. Es stimmte ihn traurig, dass alles so gekommen war. Seine Kindheit war nie wieder dieselbe. Deshalb war er froh, dass seine Schwester diese Tradition in ihrer Familie weiterleben ließ. Doch das würde er ihr gegenüber niemals zugeben. Das Bild der glücklichen Familie, welches er vor sich sah, brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein und sofort schnürte sich sein Herz zusammen. Es schmerzte regelrecht. Obwohl er in Gesellschaft war, fühlte Rodney sich irgendwie einsam. Sein Blick wanderte ohne Ziel durch den Raum, bis er dem seiner Schwester begegnete. Ihre Augen stellten die stumme Frage, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei und er nickte nur und beantwortete die Frage genauso stillschweigend. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, alle vier hoben den Kopf und sahen sich nicht wissend an.

"Ich gehe schon! Bleib ruhig sitzen und lies bitte weiter!", sagte Rodney während er aufgestanden war.  
"Danke!", lächelte Jeannie ihm zu.

Wer konnte das nur sein? Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie niemand sonst weiter über die Festtage erwarteten. Seltsam. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung und einem 'Ja?' öffnete Rodney die Tür und erstarrte augenblicklich für ein paar Sekunden zur Eissäule. Er blinzelte einige Male, war nicht sicher, ob er sah was er da zu sehen glaubte.

"Hey!", erklang der ihm vertraute Tonfall.  
"Hey!", antwortete Rodney, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein zitterndes Flüstern.

Vor ihm stand John. Er war völlig eingeschneit, überall hing das weiße kalte Pulver. Auf seiner Jacke, auf der Reisetasche und in seinen aufwendig gestylten und verwuselten Haaren. Absolut lässig war seine Körperhaltung und er lächelte fortwehrend. Rodney griente wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und seine Freude, über Johns Erscheinen, erstrahlte nun auch in seinen Augen.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fand er seine Stimme doch noch wieder.  
"Mir sämtliche Gliedmaßen abfrieren, was sonst. Nein im Ernst! Da war mir noch jemand einen Gefallen schuldig.", erklärte John zufrieden. "Kann ich reinkommen? Es ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen."  
"Aber sicher doch, komm rein!", zeigte er mit einer Handbewegung ins Haus.  
"Mhhh-hhhmmm!" räusperte sich John auf einmal leise.  
"Was ist?", verdutzt sah Rodney den anderen an.  
"Das da!", antwortete er und zeigte in die gewünschte Richtung und Rodney schaute nach oben an die Stelle, auf die Johns Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet war. Über ihnen hing ein Mistelzweig.  
"Du willst das wirklich tun?"  
"Sicher! Brauch ist Brauch."  
"Okay!", willigte Rodney nur allzu gern ein.

Beide gingen einen Schritt aufeinander zu, John zog Rodney näher an sich heran, sodass sie in einer engen Umarmung landeten. Er sah tief in die Augen des anderen, die mit der Beleuchtung der Nachbarschaft um die Wette strahlten und sie lächelten einander an. Langsam und gefühlvoll legten sich Johns sanfte Lippen auf die von Rodney. Diese zarte, anfänglich federweiche Berührung jagte wohlig warme Schauer durch ihre beiden Körper und löste eine angenehme Gänsehaut aus. Der Kuss intensivierte sich, gewann an Leidenschaft. Sacht lösten sie sich von einander, bevor sie an Sauerstoffmangel starben oder von irgendeinem seltsamen Nachbarn erwischt wurden. Also traten sie gemeinsam in den Flur und Rodney schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Nachdem die Jacke am Garderobenhaken hing und die Tasche abgestellt war, führte Rodney den unerwarteten Gast hinein ins Wohnzimmer, wo Jeannie überrascht aufblickte. Denn mit diesem Besuch hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie deutete den beiden sich zu setzen und las die Geschichte weiter vor. Alle lauschten weiter ihren Worten. Ihr entging nicht, dass sich ihr Bruder plötzlich ganz anders verhielt seit John hier war. Vielleicht war er ja die Begleitung, die eigentlich abgesagt hatte? Sie bemerkte die flüchtigen Blicke, die sich die beiden zu warfen und auch die Hand, die auf Rodneys Oberschenkel ruhte. In ihr wuchs eine Ahnung. Nach ein paar Minuten beendete sie die Geschichte für heute. Es war Zeit das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Nach dem Abendessen in der Küche....

Jeannie stand in der Küche, räumte das dreckige Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und ließ das Abendessen noch einmal Revue passieren. Es war seit langem wieder ein Abend, der ihr besonders gut gefallen hatte. Und das lag nicht an den tollen Geschichten, die John über ihren Bruder zu erzählen wusste. Nein! Es war das Gefühl, dass sie alle wie eine richtige Familie waren. Wie damals als Rodney und sie noch Kinder waren. Man lachte ausgelassen, spaßte herum und piesackte sich sogar scherzhaft. All diese Dinge vermisste sie schon viele Jahre. Natürlich waren die Abende mit Caleb und Madison auch immer sehr schön, doch war das heute etwas anderes. Es war Familie. Familie, die ihr fehlte und Rodney hatte ihr diesen geheimen Wunsch erfüllt. Er hatte sich in ihren Augen sehr verändert, aber erst seit John hier war, erkannte sie es. Es war schon seltsam. Viele Jahre war es jetzt her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal so herzhaft lachen sah, ehe er sich in seinen Schildkrötenpanzer zurückzog und alles und jeden verfluchte, der sich ihm näherte.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", unterbrach sie eine Stimme in ihren Grübeleien.  
"Klar.", antwortete sie ohne Umschweife. Eine kurze Pause entstand. "Sag mal... was ist das da zwischen dir und John?"  
"Nichts!!", tat Rodney so unschuldig, wie er konnte.  
"Meredith Rodney McKay!!!" Wie sehr er es hasste bei vollem Namen angesprochen zu werden, wusste sie zu genau.  
"Es ist kompliziert!!", versuchte er sich heraus zu winden.  
"Mer?!", bohrte sie weiter, sie war da mindestens genauso neugierig, wie ihr Bruder.  
"Es ist etwas Besonderes, ok! Jetzt zufrieden?", genervt von ihrer Fragerei gab er nach, was sonst nicht seine Art war.  
"Das heißt, ihr beide seid...?",  
"Ja!! Nun gib schon Ruhe ok!", es war zum Verzweifeln.  
"Warum hast du nie was erzählt?"  
"Wie schon gesagt, es ist kompliziert."  
"Aber ich freue mich für dich!"  
"Dir macht es echt nichts aus, dass ich...?", verwirrt und überrascht sah er Jeannie an.  
"Nein wieso? Sollte es?"  
"Na ja, ich dachte du...", ungläubig spielte er mit einer Serviette, die eben noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.  
"Hör zu Mer! Ich sehe dich das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder lachen. Es ist nicht einfach irgendein Lachen, sondern eins das von Herzen kommt. Ich bin einfach froh, dass du endlich glücklich zu sein scheinst!"  
"Ja das bin ich, Jeannie! Danke!" Er umarmte sie und Jeannie erwiderte diese mindestens ebenso herzlich.

"Was habe ich verpasst?", rief John, der diese kleine Unterhaltung beobachtet hatte.  
"Nichts, John! Nichts!", strahlte der andere Mann über das ganze Gesicht.

Später am Abend....

Es waren bereits alle im Bett und wandelten im Land der Träume. Nur Rodney stand im dunklen Wohnzimmer und schaute hinaus in den verschneiten Garten. Ab und an schien der Mond durch vereinzelte Wolkenlücken hindurch und warf einen hellen Schein auf den Schnee, sodass die Umgebung noch heller schimmerte. Er war unglaublich erleichtert und glücklich. Erleichtert, dass der blöde Streit vergessen war. Glücklich, dass er zu Weihnachten mit den Menschen zusammen war, die er liebte. Zufriedenheit machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Das diesjährige Fest war wirklich eines der schönsten, die er seit langem erleben durfte. Er war froh hierher gekommen zu sein. Von hinten legten sich zwei starke Arme um seine Schultern und zogen ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

"Willst du nicht langsam wieder ins Bett kommen?", fragte John ein wenig müde.  
"Ich komme gleich!", schmunzelte Rodney.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", besorgt runzelte John die Stirn.  
"Jetzt ja. Schließlich hast du mir meinen großen Weihnachtswunsch erfüllt!", gestand er zufrieden.  
"Das freut mich!" lächelnd drehte er Rodney zu sich herum.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, der Mond gab ihnen ein seltsam schönes Funkeln und ihre Gesichter näherten sich. Warmer Atem streifte Rodneys Wange, hinterließ ein Kribbeln unter der Haut. Vorsichtig trafen Rodneys Lippen auf die von John, dieser Kuss entfachte ein wahres Feuerwerk an Gefühlen. Liebe. Respekt. Vertrauen. Fürsorge. Leidenschaft.

"Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten, John!"  
"Ich dir auch. Und Rodney...?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er in Rodneys Ohr.  
"Ich dich auch!", erwiderte er genauso leise und lächelte verschmitzt. Er ergriff die Hand des anderen.

Unbemerkt von den beiden, kehrte Jeannie zurück in ihr Bett. Sie lächelte, denn die zwei waren wirklich ein schönes Paar, wie sie fand. Sie wünschte ihnen, dass sie noch viel Zeit miteinander hatten.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten euch beiden!"

~The End~

Dezember/2009

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. Wenn ja, dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review! Danke!!


End file.
